<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Milk bread under the stars by Midnight_Sunrise_63</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29118774">Milk bread under the stars</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnight_Sunrise_63/pseuds/Midnight_Sunrise_63'>Midnight_Sunrise_63</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Aoba Johsai shenanigans [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>I tried but I guess it's not bad, Light teasing because Iwaizumi is attempting to be a flirt and he's actually not too bad at it, M/M, My my my how the turn tables, Oikawa can apparently sew blankets, Soft Iwaizumi, Stargazing, fluffy for once, milk bread</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:56:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>845</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29118774</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnight_Sunrise_63/pseuds/Midnight_Sunrise_63</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Iwaizumi was hopelessly in love with his childhood best friend. So, as a way to find the correct time to confess, Iwaizumi invited Oikawa out stargazing.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Aoba Johsai shenanigans [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2168430</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>69</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Milk bread under the stars</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Enjoy this fluffy oneshot! I had fun writing it because I love IwaOi and I'm a sucker for IwaOi fluff.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Iwaizumi was hopelessly in love with his childhood best friend. So, as a way to find the correct time to confess, Iwaizumi invited Oikawa out stargazing. He brought a small basket, milk bread neatly arrayed inside as well as two bottles of water and a folded blanket. </p><p>He shot a quick text to Oikawa, telling him to meet him on the park’s lakeside. Iwaizumi stood on the grass, bringing the blanket out and spreading it across a small expanse of ground. He took his spot on the blanket, fiddling with the corner nervously. </p><p>Welp too late to regret this now, he thought as soon as he heard the familiar screech of “IWA-CHAN!”</p><p>He turned to see Oikawa, beaming brighter than the stars above. “Hi Iwa-chan! This is a nice surprise! Is there something we’re celebrating?”</p><p>Iwaizumi chuckled, patting the spot next to him. “Nah, just wanted to look at the stars with you. It’s a really clear night tonight, isn’t it?”</p><p>“It is,” Oikawa took the open seat beside Iwaizumi, then curiously peeked inside the basket. “Milk bread? Iwa-chan, are you feeling okay?”</p><p>“Yeah, I’m fine,” he rolled his eyes. “Why do you ask?”</p><p>Oikawa raised his eyebrow skeptically. “Uhh, Iwa-chan, you’ve invited me to stargaze when I know you love Godzilla, not space. You’ve gotten milk bread and is this the blanket I made you?” He picked at the fabric, instantly recognizing the soft feel and pattern of the blanket he had made Iwaizumi for his twelfth birthday.</p><p>“Yeah? What about it all?” he averted his face from Oikawa’s gaze in an attempt to hide his now-blushing cheeks. </p><p>“Nothing, I guess? It’s just strange that you’re thinking of the things I like,” he sighed, leaning onto his back and staring up at the spectacle called the starry sky. “It’s so pretty,” he breathed, eyes wide in complete awe.</p><p>It was indeed beautiful, with courageous swipes of dark blue and deep purple with scatters of flickering white specs gathered in shining clusters. Iwaizumi’s line of vision shifted from studying the sky to staring at the boy sitting just two feet away. After a couple minutes of silence and contemplation, Iwaizumi finally spoke up. “Oikawa, there’s a reason why I asked you here.”</p><p>“I would assume so, it isn’t very often you treat me to milk bread,” he pursed his lips, opening the basket and selecting a package. He ripped the plastic open and extracted the milk bread, taking a bite and humming in appreciation. “So? What’s the reason, Iwa-chan?”</p><p>He hesitated, pushing himself into a criss-cross position on the blanket, fiddling with his hands in his lap. “Well,” he sighed, taking the time to look over at Oikawa, who had moved to prop himself on his elbows, curiously gazing at Iwaizumi from underneath chocolate brown bangs. The distant lights from the houses glistened in Oikawa’s eyes, making them reflect even brighter and steal Iwaizumi’s breath away. He began stammering incoherent nonsense, face flushing crimson and whipping to the other side, hiding his cheeks from the boy.</p><p>“Aww, is Iwa-chan flustered? What, am I too beautiful for you?” Oikawa cooed teasingly, smirking at Iwaizumi.</p><p>The latter decided to turn the tables in his favor and he let himself grin a little. “Yes, actually. It’s hard to look at you when you’re absolutely blinding.” Oikawa went silent and Iwaizumi chuckled. “Cat got your tongue, Tooru?”</p><p>“I-I-Iwa-chan!” he spluttered, the plastic from his milk bread crinkling in his fist. “What the hell?!”</p><p>Another laugh escaped his lips. “You’re so cocky until someone retaliates.”</p><p>Oikawa huffed. “Whatever, Iwa-chan. Just tell me the reason.”</p><p>“Alright, I brought you here to confess my feelings,” he grabbed his water bottle from the basket and took a quick swig. “I’m in love with you, simple as that.”</p><p>“Ah-” Oikawa opened his mouth and closed it many times before managing a single word. “Huh?”</p><p>“Pfft-” Iwaizumi swiped a thumb across Oikawa’s cheek. “Confusion looks cute on you, Kawa.”</p><p>“Iwa-chan, what do you mean?” Oikawa fully sat up, blushing profusely towards Iwaizumi. </p><p>He sighed, then cupped Oikawa’s cheek, taking away a few inches of space at a time before their lips met in a tender embrace. He pulled back a centimeter, fingers carding through the soft chocolate locks. “Do you understand now, Kawa?” he whispered, looking into the deep cocoa irises, losing himself with every small movement in those gorgeous eyes.</p><p>“I don’t know, maybe we need to try again,” he pressed his forehead to Iwaizumi’s, who smiled and gapped the distance between their lips once again. </p><p>Once they were separated again, Oikawa giggled. “I’m in love with you too, Iwa-chan.” </p><p>After one final kiss, Oikawa’s head was resting over Iwaizumi’s heartbeat, lying down and watching the stars. He giggled, pointing to a star. “Look, Iwa-chan. It’s a shooting star. Make a wish.”</p><p>“I don’t need to wish for anything, Kawa. Now, I have everything I could ever want right here in my arms,” he pressed a peck to the top of Oikawa’s head, hair tickling his nose.</p><p>“So sappy, Iwa-chan.”</p><p>“Only for you, Kawa.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I may be a sucker for IwaOi fluff, I'm also a sucker for IwaOi angst :) Prepare for some angst!! :D<br/>Also, if you have any suggestions or request just tell me in the comments! I'm open to anything and I love talking with people!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>